For distribution of potted plants and the like, particularly in covered trucks or lorries, the potted plants or the like are generally packed in suitably big cases of rectangular form, which are placed on shelves in distribution containers or wagons. The containers are wheeled to and loaded on a lorry. After arrival, the containers are unloaded from the lorry and easily rolled away.
In order to use the space of the lorry in the best way, it is often desirable to alter the width of the distribution containers. It is also desirable to dimension the package cases in such a way that they can be placed either in breadth or in length on the shelves, but yet take up the whole width of the container. The system would then also be more flexible and, with a good packing degree, be able to receive different kinds of, for instance, potted plants.